Six and One
by stop and go
Summary: A series of drabbles depicting Hermione and Draco's seventh year. D/Hr. Oneshot.


**Six** and _One  
__Written By Stop and Go_

--

**The library. January. Free period.**

"Alright Granger, get up and move. I've got a potions essay to write."

"You're joking, right? What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Last I checked, I AM head boy. I could dock points. Now move."

"Last _I _checked, I AM head girl. I could also dock points. Now leave."

"Tsk, tsk, mudblood. A little snappy today, aren't we? Spent all day trying to catch that beast on your head?"

"You'd think after seven whole years, you'd find something better to say than mudblood."

Draco's jaw dropped as Hermione gathered her things and left the library.

**Great Hall. Valentine's Day. Lunch.**

"No owls for you this year Granger? Potty and Weasel finally find girlfriends?"

"Always the observant one, weren't you Malfoy. You already know that Harry is dating Ginny and that Ron is with Lavender."

"Well, every time I look at either of the dimwits, my retinas tend to burn."

"Looks like you have the same condition that I do when I catch a glimpse of you."

"I realize my god-like appearance may be blinding at first, but you'll adjust."

"Looks aren't everything Malfoy. If they were, you'd be worse off than Eloise Midgen."

Hermione calmly continued eating while Draco glowered.

**Owlery. March. Morning.**

"Who are _you_ sending a letter to at this ungodly hour?"

"A friend. Yes Malfoy, I have friends."

"I never said you didn't have friends Granger. With Potter and Weasley hanging around you all the time, I'd say you were rather popular. Not quite as popular as me, but good enough."

"Oh Malfoy, you have no idea how much your _compliment_ means to me. Why, I can hardly believe someone like _you_ would even look at a lowly, dirty blooded girl. _Thanks_ so much Malfoy."

And Hermione left Draco bewildered as to how his harmless comment caused such a reaction.

**Entrance Hall. April. After the Hufflepuff/Slytherin Game.**

"Scarhead and the Weasel angry that we won the game today? It means Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup."

"No, Gryffindor and Slytherin tied. Harry and Ron were laughing their heads off when you caught the snitch early."

"Malfoys do not _tie_ with Gryffindors, much less Potter and Weasleys. They are below us. We don't even associate with people below us."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Believe it or not Granger, we Malfoys admire intelligence, which anything that breathes knows you have."

"…You _admire_ me?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

Hermione simply stared at Draco. He flashed her his trademark smirk.

**Stairway. May. Midnight.**

"Still out? I could give you detention, you know."

"… Malfoy?"

"You're ugly _and_ blind? Tough life."

"Thanks."

"No witty insult today?"

"You're conceited. Happy?"

"… You seem tired."

"Well, the war is in full swing. My friends and family are in constant danger. And N.E.W.T.'s are in a week!"

"You're honestly still worried about N.E.W.T.'s? They don't matter."

"Yes, but they will after the war."

"It's called realism, Granger. I'm not going to be around after the war."

"But … you _have _to."

"… Why? Going to miss me, are you?"

Hermione didn't answer so Draco sat beside her.

**Hogwarts Express. June. Last Day.**

"You're going to fight, I assume."

"Yeah. You will too?"

"Obviously."

"So you're fine dying for something you don't believe in?"

"We've all got to stand for something."

"Then stand for something good!"

"It's not that easy for me, fighting for mud-_muggleborns_."

"But that's what taking a stand is all about."

"I'm a Slytherin! We don't do that!"

"School houses don't mean _anything_ now! Don't you get it? You aren't a Slytherin and I'm not a Gryffindor. Everyone on this train is a soldier."

"Cynicism doesn't suit you."

"But you get it, don't you?"

Draco understood. They both felt lighter.

**Diagon Alley. July. Three Years Later.**

"You're here."

"I said I would be."

"But I didn't think –"

"You didn't think I'd be here. Which, doesn't make sense, because you showed up."

"I said I would. I don't break promises."

"Well, you look good Granger."

"You too."

"I know."

"Still arrogant?"

"Still asking?"

"Glad the war didn't change you."

"Well, I know you don't like change."

"So you're doing alright? I've been reading some pretty horrific things about your family."

"Yeah, I guess Dumbledore's still trying to get them to stop slandering the Malfoy name."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

They exchanged looks and smiled.

--

**A/N:** I hope that this, at the least, was understandable. I've always wanted to write a drabble but they were a lot harder than I anticipated. I was very adamant about keeping each scene 100 words. It's really difficult to convey an entire conversation in just 100 words! I do realize that the characters are a little out of character at parts but I am pretty happy with the end result.

Please **review**!


End file.
